


Winter Wings

by KawaiiNeko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is a wizard, F/F, F/M, Gen, Humor, Isabel is a bitch again, M/M, Magic, Mythology - Freeform, New York, Nymph!Eren, Oops, Technology, Winter, YOWS EREN IS ADORABLE, annie 2014, annie based, damn eren is a cutie again, eren is confused with food, petra is a manager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNeko/pseuds/KawaiiNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a lonely season nymph who is in charge of changing the seasons. When you notice the air getting warmer in the summer, that's Eren. When you see everyone getting ready for Halloween in fall, that's Eren. When you see the snow falling in winter, that's Eren. This job is only taken by one nymph, that's Eren. His wings are made of soft feathers made of ice that only allows him to fly in the winter without them melting. He decided to keep it winter all year so he can explore the outside world. What happens when he accidentally flys into a grumpy man's window?</p><p>P.S: This book was based off of the 2014 film of Annie, so lots of stuff like that. Expect some musical chapters!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter Wings| Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, hai! Many stories, many stories...

I sighed as I blew the last snowflake for January next year. I hated being a nymph, being alone all he time. I lived in the forest with no neighbors and nobody to talk to. Honestly I didn't mind this job, but I was lonely.

I ran my fingers over the globe made of ice. I made it yesterday after I went to talk to the sorcerer Armin. He lived 2 hours away and I only visit 2 times a year. He said that it would keep me cold so my wings wouldn't melt.

I bit my lip as I saw the last snowflake I made a few minutes ago. What if I put the snowflake in the globe? What would happen? Well, the only way to know is to do it. I hesitated as I gently grabbed the snowflake.

I inspected it, the tiny crystals shining in the light. "Well, here goes nothing." I shrugged. I placed the snowflake in the globe and it lit up. After that it exploded and knocked me to the ground. "Wow!" I smiled. I got up and opened the door of my hut. The ground was covered in snow and the trees were practically ice crystals.

I smiled so bright I could put the sun to shame. "Winter!" I said as I immediately felt my wings growing back. After they were done I flew up and saw the whole place was covered in snow.

I touched my wings and I sighed. "Softer than my other pair." I purred. I then went back down to the ground and ran into my hut. I grabbed my satchel and my book on New York City. That's where I was going. New York. 

I ran outside and flew back up, leaving for New York City.

Ｗｉｎｔｅｒ Ｗｉｎｇｓ

I don't know how long I was flying, but I saw a big building up ahead. I immediately stopped and took out my book. I flipped to the page where it said Empire State Building. "Then that's where I'm headed."

I saw humans pointing at me and I smiled down at them. Then I flew down and greeted them. "Hello, do you live here?" I asked. "Are you an angel? Had God sent you down?" A lady eyed me. "Ah, no. I'm a nymph." I said, "The-"

"It's the nymph from the myth!" A kid yelled. Everyone turned to me and ran over. My eyes widened as they tugged and pulled on my wings. "S-stop!" I said. I tried flapping them to fly, but I couldn't. "Wow! Nymph feathers!" "Are you the season nymph?" "Why are you in New York?" "Why is it still winter?"

"Stop!" I finally broke. They backed away and I flew away. I got into the big city and I was looking back the whole way. I didn't know that there was a big building in front of me until I flew into it.

"Ow!" I whined as I rubbed my arm. Then I heard mumbling and the glass door opened up. "What the hell?" A strange man stood in front of me.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry sir!" I said as I scrambled to my feet. I straightened out my wings and looked at the human in front of me. "I'm Eren Jaeger, the Season nymph." I said.

"The one who controls the weather and shit?" He asked. I nodded my head eagerly. The smack that came to my cheek was very unexpected, "Then why the fuck is it still Winter?!"

"I'm sorry!" I cried, "Don't hate me! I had to!"

"Mr. Ackerman?" I heard a female voice. "Ah shit. I still have a client." he mumbled. "Client?" I asked. "I'm a lawyer, you know? Lawyers have clients." he rolled his eyes. "Just stay here and when we're done, I'll come and get you. Don't go flying off anywhere." he said.

"Ok, thank you Mr. Ackerman!" I smiled. "Don't you ever fucking call me that." he glared. I nodded eagerly as he left and the muffled voices were back. Well, I guess I'm stuck here.

Ｗｉｎｔｅｒ Ｗｉｎｇｓ


	2. Chapter 2

After about 15 minutes later I was dragged into an office by the same man I met before. "So, are you going to kidnap me?" I asked. "That is a stupid ass question. If I were to kidnap you, I wouldn't do it in a public place." he scoffed.

I felt something wet behind me and I knew that my wings were melting. "Oh crap." I whispered. "You might want to clean that up." I laughed. There was a puddle of sparkling water beneath my feet and I swear that man was glaring at me. "What is your name?" I asked.

"Levi." he answered angrily. "That's a cute name!" I beamed. He rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk. "Do you have a place to stay?" He asked. "Uh, no. I just got here." I answered a bit ashamed. "Do you want to stay with me?"

"What?! How do I know you won't kill me?" I asked. "If I were to kill you, it would stay winter all fucking year and I hate the cold." Levi grumbled. "Oh." I looked at the puddle behind me, "Do you have a bottle, like a water bottle?" I asked. I remember when my wings melted when I went to visit Armin and he said the water could heal. If I could, I would go to the hospital everyday to help someone.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. "My wings can heal. I would like to save it so I can heal people at the hospital." I smiled. Levi tossed me a bottle and I immediately used my Spring magic to put it all in the bottle. He just looked at me, a bit surprised that I could do that.

"So, I would love to stay with you! When are we leaving?" I asked as I stood up. "We can leave now. I don't think I have any more clients," He said and got out of his chair, "But, you cannot go out looking like that."

He was right. I was wearing a fucking oversized white sweater that reached my knees and boxers. I blushed and turned around. "It's not like I can help it. I live in the forest." I mumbled.

"We can go shopping for more clothes tomorrow. I'll get Petra to help." Levi groaned. "Petra? Is she your girlfriend?" I asked. "Oh hell no! She's just a friend." He scoffed. I nodded and reached for the door.

"At least like this, I actually look like a human. They've never seen my face before except in the myths which is not accurate by the way!" I smiled. Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed a chain of keys, "Let's get going. Its getting pretty late."

"Alright!" He pushed me out of the way and opened the door, going in first. The hell? Ever heard of manners?

"Goodbye Mr. Ackerman! And..." A woman at the desk started. I probably looked like a homeless boy, following Levi around for money. "My name is Eren." I said. "Well then, goodbye Eren." she smiled.

I waved and latched on to Levi's arm, "So, I heard in books that you take taxis to get around? Do you have your own car?" I asked. "I do, but it sometimes is easier to take a cab." Levi grumbled and pulled his arm away. "What about your home? Do you walk?" I asked again.

"Sometimes, yes," he answered. "Can we walk?! I rarely get to look at the surroundings with my wings, but they won't grow back until at will as long as I'm in the cold." I said. "Fine, but it is a pretty lengthy walk."

"I don't mind!" I smiled. "You are really fucking loud, you yell at everything." Levi rolled his eyes. I pouted as we stopped at a big grey box. "What the hell is this?" I asked. "It's an elevator, dumb ass."

"Ele...vator?" I said slowly. "Yes, an elevator. How the fuck do you know what a car is, but not an elevator?" Levi said as the ele...vator opened up. "Well, I read it in a book. It was really interesting!" I smiled.

Levi pushed a button and I felt like I was falling, which frightened me a bit. "So...how long will the walk be?" I asked as I fiddled with my thumbs. "About 15-20 minutes if there isn't a lot of traffic and people don't get on my nerves." He responded.

The doors opened and I stepped out cautiously and followed Levi out of the building. "Hurry up, brat." Levi said. I looked at the buildings all around me and the busy people nestled in their coats and scarfs.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" I beamed. "Come on, if we don't get going, Petra will worry." Levi said and grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him. "W-wait! I want to see!" I whined. Some people looked at me like a bug, maybe it was my attire, or my whining. Who knows?

"You can look tomorrow, I have lots of thing to do." he grumbled and continued dragging me along the streets. "We can get there faster..." I said quietly. "How? The streets are still busy and it will be a pain to get a cab."

I pulled my arm away gently and closed my eyes. I immediately felt the ice coming out from my back and soft frost feathers sprouting. Once they were completely full, I grabbed Levi's waist. "Just tell me where to go." I smiled.

"Oh my gosh Eren." Levi said and pinched the bridge of his nose when I started flying up. "Just keep going straight, then turn left. Oh, and by the way, you will never let me fly again." Levi commanded.

I shrugged and continued flying towards his home. "Is it here?" I asked. "Yes, welcome to my house." Levi said and put his feet on the ground. I smiled ear to ear that I made him happy by the only thing I could do...flying.

＊Ｗｉｎｔｅｒ Ｗｉｎｇｓ＊

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make the next one longer for you guys. I already have the chapters pre-written cause this book is originally on Wattpad.
> 
> Instagram: @_erenxlevi_  
> Wattpad: @_erenxlevi_  
> Other Instagram account: @anime.kotori


End file.
